2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x19 - Scotch und Fisch - TRANSKRIPT
DAS CUPCAKE FENSTER – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline verkauft Cupcakes. CAROLINE: '''Einen frohen St. Patricks Day! Guinness und einen Irish Cream Cupcakes für alle! Genießen Sie Ihren Blackout! '''MAX: Das sind die letzten zwölf Cupcakes! Zwei von ihnen sind bloß Kartoffeln aus dem Diner. Irgendwann habe ich angefangen grüne Glasur auf alles zu machen! CAROLINE: '''Wir hatten nicht mehr so viel zu tun, seit jemand „Gratis Sexzeug“ auf die Wand draußen gesprayt hat. '''MAX: Und du sagst ich verstehe nichts von Marketing. FRAU: Ein frohen St. Patricks Day! Bridget, Patrick, John, Mary und ihr zwei, die Kleinen da, kommt mal her. Wir haben was bestellt. MAX: Hätte mal lieber Kondome bestellen sollen. Das haben wir gleich! CAROLINE: '''Ich sagte zwar, ich hasse St. Patricks Day, weil auf den Straßen nur besoffener Müll unterwegs ist - '''MAX: Wir haben es lieber, wenn man uns angetrunkenen Abfall nennt. CAROLINE: '''- aber das war, bevor ich wusste, dass besoffener Müll Kohle hat! Wer braucht grüne Kobolde, wenn er so viel grüne Kröten hat! '''MAX: Oh, kaum siehst du ein bisschen Kohle, machst du auf irische Maid. Oder in deinem Fall auf irre irische Maid. Wer will Cupcakes? KINDER: Ja!! VORSPANN DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline und Max kommen aus der Küche, das Diner ist leer. CAROLINE: '''Es hat sich voll gelohnt heute früh aufzumachen. Mit den St. Patricks Einnahmen können wir uns neue Kopfkissen kaufen. Oder einfach nur Kopfkissen. '''MAX: Oder wir gehen in eine Bar und schlafen auf ein paar fetten Jungs ein. CAROLINE: '''O. k., wie viel haben wir verdient? Zeig mir die Moneten! '''MAX: 351 $! CAROLINE: '''Zeig mir den Rest von den Moneten! '''MAX: Gut, ich habe drei abgezweigt. CAROLINE: '''Das ist alles? '''MAX: Gut, es waren fünf. Darf eine Bitch sich keinen Burger kaufen? CAROLINE: '''Aber wir haben so hart gearbeitet. Ich habe so viel Grün unter den Fingernägeln, wie nach wirklich gutem Sex mit Shrek. '''MAX: Mit dem kann man nur wirklich guten haben. Grüne Typen lassen schwarze wie weiße Aussehen. Ich liebe St. Patricks Day. CAROLINE: '''Sag mir eins, was daran schön ist. '''HAN: Guten Morgen am Morgen. MAX: Sieh nur, ein Hanbold. HAN: Und? Was sagt ihr? MAX: Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn sie so rausgehen pflanzt man sie vielleicht in ein Blumenkasten. HAN: Noch lacht ihr und vermutlich auch die ganze Nacht, aber mit diesem Kostüm sind meine Chancen flach gelegt zu werden höher denn je. MAX: Also null? HAN: Nein. 100 %. CAROLINE: '''Was macht sie so zuversichtlich? Vielleicht weil sie in ihrem grünen Anzug ziemlich viel weißes Koks haben? '''MAX: Ich kann das nachvollziehen. Bist hackedicht am St. Patricks Day und findest es lustig einen Kobold flach zulegen. So wie ich am Präsidententag auf dem Gebrauchtwagensparkplatz eine Nummer mit Onkel Sam hatte. HAN: Dieses Kostüm ist mein Ass im Ärmel. MAX: Naja, sie sehen damit aus wie ein Arsch mit Armen. OLEG: Schönes Outfit, Han. Sie sehen aus wie mein Stammzuhälter in Vietnam. Kommt schon, gehen wir zu Parade! MAX: Oleg, wir sind in Amerika. Du darfst einen Akzent haben oder eine verdächtige Sporttasche, aber nicht beides. OLEG: Ganz ruhig, da drin sind nur meine Waren. Denn ich werde T-Shirts verkaufen. MAX: Das ist abstoßend. Ich möchte davon fünf. OLEG: Ihr habt vielleicht auch Interesse an meinem anderen sensationellen Produkt. Pinkeltrichter. CAROLINE: '''Ich habe vielleicht überhaupt kein Interesse an dem Produkt. '''OLEG: Das ist ein Wegwerftrichter für sozial aufsteigende junge Ladys, die auf der Straße wie ein Mann im Stehen pinkeln wollen. Ich meine kennt ihr die mobilen Klos auf diesen Paraden? MAX: Kennen? Ich bin in einem gezeugt worden. OLEG: Ihr schiebt euch so ein Baby in die Hose und könnt im Park pinkeln. Ohne wenn und aber. Naja, ein wenig wenn und ein bisschen aber. Und vermutlich ein sehr schmerzhafter Schnitt am Papier. MAX: Das ist abstoßend! Ich möchte davon fünf. Ach lieber sechs, denn wenn es für Ladys ist wird Han sicher eins brauchen. CAROLINE: '''Von Bar zu Bar ziehen mit einem geilen Kobold und einem Pinkeltrichterverkäufer? Das ist nicht ganz mein Ding. Kannst du nicht mit Deke gehen? Das ist genau was für deinen Freund, der genauso eklig ist wie du. '''MAX: Ich weiß, aber der ist snowboarden. Irgendwo namens Vail mit irgendwas namens Familie. Wir brauchen eine fette Grundlage für den Fusel, den wir uns heute reinschütten. Das versorgt uns bis zum Hotdog auf der Straße um 3:00 Uhr morgens, der uns dann bis zum Obstfrühstück um 12:30 Uhr mittags versorgt. Komm schon, Grundlage. CAROLINE: '''Ich vermisse meine St. Patricks Tradition. Willst du es hören? '''MAX: Bloß nicht. CAROLINE: '''Von 16-21 sind meine Freundinnen und ich, ein paar Jungs waren auch dabei, obwohl es technisch nicht erlaubt war - '''MAX: Mit 16 war ich schon dreimal geschieden und Ehrenmitglied der Elektrikergewerkschaft. Aber red weiter. CAROLINE: '''Wir haben die beste Suite im Plaza mit Blick auf die Parade gemietet und Luftballons mit Champagne gefüllt! Und haben sie auf die Leute bei der Parade geworfen! Echt witzig! Oder? '''MAX: Warte, das wart ihr? Ihr habt meinem ich und mein Freund Archie erwischt. Er verkauft Autositzüberzüge in Rhode Island. Der hat es echt geschafft. HAN: Max, warum verschleppen sie den Stab, wenn ich was abschleppen will? MAX: Hören Sie auf über Sex mit diesem Körper zu sprechen, das ist ekelig. IN EINEM TAXI – MANHATTAN; TAG Caroline, Max, Oleg und Han sitzen in einem Taxi, das in der Menschenmenge steckengeblieben ist. MAX: Wir sitzen jetzt 1 Stunde im Verkehr fest. Ich hätte schon 37 Guinness kippen können. Und damit hätte ich den Guinness Weltrekord für die meisten Guinness. Bewegt sich das Taxi? Ist das ein neuer McDonald's, oder der von vorhin? CAROLINE: '''Der von vorhin, außer der Penner macht eine Masturbationstournee durch Manhattan. '''OLEG: Kommen Sie, wir müssen weiter. Hupen Sie, dass die weggehen. FAHRER: Wenn Sie meine Hupe noch mal anfassen, schneide ich Ihnen die Hand ab! OLEG: O. k. Großmaul, tun sie's. Tun sie es, wenn wir dafür schneller ankommen. HAN: Ich habe zwar gesagt, ich spendiere das Taxi, aber es sind 70 $. Und die brauche ich für ein Junior King Zimmer im Holiday Inn Express. MAX: Keine Angst, wir können das übernehmen. CAROLINE: '''Nein, können wir nicht. Wir brauchen die 356 $, der Verdienst von heute muss reichen, bis wir 82 sind. Dann bezahlen wir unsere Beerdigung, Max. '''MAX: Keine Panik, wir werden mehr Geld verdienen. Nicht viel mehr, aber ein bisschen. OLEG: Verdammt! Die Dudelsackpfeifer kommen schon auf uns zu. Sie spielen den Sperrstunden Song. Das bedeutet, die Parade ist vorbei. So verkaufe ich nie meine Pinkeltrichter. Na gut, wenigstens ein paar T-Shirts. Aufgepasst! Küss mich, ich bin irisch T-Shirts, nur läppische 15 $! Oder zwei für 25, 5 für 60, sie Modeignorant! FAHRER: Sie dürfen nicht aus dem Fenster verkaufen, das ist illegal. Sie brauchen eine Genehmigung. OLEG: Fahr einfach, Oma. Also wenn du ein echter Russe bist, dann ist eine Steinschleuder eine Kalaschnikow. FAHRER: Sag das noch mal und ich schneide dir Zunge raus. OLEG: Oh die Zunge willst du mir rausschneiden. Warum willst du alle Frauen in der Tristate Region bestrafen? CAROLINE: '''Seht nur! Oh mein Gott, das ist Earl! '''MAX: Earl, was machst du denn hier? EARL: Hey Leute, das ist meine Dudelsackpfeifertruppe. Die schwarzen Iren. Ich bin schwarz, die sind irisch. MAX: Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du auf der Parade marschierst? EARL: Naja ich gehe nicht so gerne damit hausieren, dass ich öffentlich einen Rock trage. CAROLINE: '''Wo hast du gelernt zu perfekt Dudelsack zu spielen? '''EARL: Ich habe keine Ahnung! Irgendwann habe ich zu viel Acid geschmissen und als der Trip vorbei war konnte ich Dudelsack spielen und Auto mit Schaltung fahren. Ich sehe euch dann bei Blarney! MAX: Han, bezahlen Sie den Mann. Die zehn Blocks können wir auch laufen. CAROLINE/HAN: In diesen Schuhen? BLARNEY'S – MANHATTAN; ABEND Caroline und Max sind in der überfüllten Bar. CAROLINE: '''Ach, grünes Bier. So ehren wir die Iren? Einige unserer besten Schriftsteller und Poeten? '''MAX: Oh, ist von den etwa der Spruch „Wer beim Pinkeln spritze, der reinige die Sitze.“ CAROLINE: '''Erstens mal ist das keine Poesie... Und da ich mit dir das Badezimmer teile, wäre es vielleicht gut das zu tun. '''MAX: Es wäre vielleicht gut deine gerunzelte Stirn abzufüllen. CAROLINE: '''Hey, klar. Wir sind zwei junge Frauen, die am wahrscheinlich gefährlichsten Feiertag Amerikas unterwegs sind. Wieso, wieso sollten wir da vorsichtig sein? '''MAX: So gefällt mir das! Und wer weiß, vielleicht triffst du ja einen schnuckeligen Iren. BLARNEY: Einen frohen St. Paddys Day! MAX: Blarney Bill! CAROLINE: '''Sind Sie der Inhaber dieses farbenfrohen Etablissements? '''BLARNEY: Ich bin nicht mal der Inhaber meiner Hose. Wo ist mein Kuss? MAX: Blarney Bill ist das Maskottchen von dem Laden. Er gibt mir jedes Jahr einen Kuss, weil es Glück bringt. CAROLINE: '''Und wann fängt das Glück an zu wirken? '''BLARNEY: Wo ist mein Kuss? CAROLINE: '''Den habe ich zu Haus auf der Kommode vergessen. Wow, der Schnurrbart ist wirklich nass! '''BLARNEY: Scotch und Fisch. CAROLINE: '''Was? '''BLARNEY: Deswegen ist er nass. MAX: Mann, er ist der beste! CAROLINE: '''Der beste was? '''OLEG: Hey, Girls! Ich habe mein letztes T-Shirt verkauft. Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass small Ihnen passt. CAROLINE: '''Siehst du Han da hinten an den Tischen mit all den... Ich sag mal Mädchen, die völlig scharf auf ein Foto mit ihm sind? '''FRAU: Becca! Becca! Ich bin hier. Oh, nein du bist nicht Becca. Hallöchen. Siehst meiner Freundin Becca voll ähnlich. Wartet ihr auch auf ein Foto mit dem Kobold? CAROLINE: '''Nein. '''MAX: Fünf Dollar. CAROLINE: '''Was,wie? '''MAX: Das ist unser Kobold. Wir sind McAgent und McManager. Und wir verlangen fünf Dollar für ein Selfie mit ihm. FRAU: Supergünstig. CAROLINE: '''Max! Da mache ich nicht mit! '''MAX: Dann müssen wir mit den Cupcake Einnahmen das Taxi nach Hause bezahlen. CAROLINE: '''O. k., der da ist ein Jungfrauenkobold. Das wären dann zehn Dollar. Zehn für ein Foto, 15 für einen Kurs, nichts unter der Gürtellinie. '''MAX: Unter der Gürtellinie gibt's nämlich nichts. FRAU: Nehmt ihr einen zwanziger? MAX: Na, wenn es nicht anders geht. FRAU: Hör mal zu, wenn du ein Waisenkind bist, habe ich Interesse. HAN: Versucht ihr Geld mit mir zu verdienen? Ihr Wölfe der Wall Street! MAX: Wir nutzen nur irgendwelche besoffenen Menschen aus. Das ist eine St. Patricks Tradition. Wie auf die Straße kotzen oder Cops verprügeln. HAN: Gut, dann bring sie dazu, dass ich von Ihnen ausgenutzt werde. Ein kleines Händchen auf Hans Hänschen. Ich bin scharf auf die proppere Anwaltsgehilfin. CAROLINE: '''Etwa die da drüben, die ihr eigenes Hähnchen mitgebracht hat? '''HAN: Schenkt sie mir! CAROLINE: '''Ich soll rübergehen zu einer Frau, die eine zwei Literflasche Cola in eine Bar mitbringt? Und von ihr Geld verlangen, dass sie Sie anfassen darf. '''HAN: Genau erkannt. CAROLINE: '''Was ist aus mir geworden? Wo bin ich? '''MAX: Blarney's! CAROLINE: '''Oh Gott, Blarney Bill! '''BLARNEY: Hey, das ist mein Name! Wo ist mein Kuss? CAROLINE: 'Ach wissen Sie, ich... Ich muss auf die Toilette und alles was auf meinem Mund und in meinem Mund ist, von meinem Mund und aus meinem Mund waschen. ''Vor der Toilette. Max und Caroline stehen in der Schlange. '''CAROLINE: '''Wir warten hier schon so lang, dass sich jetzt auch noch pinkeln muss. Max, isst du etwa Hähnchen? '''MAX: Sie hatte kein Geld um Han zu kitzeln, also habe ich Schmuggelhähnchen genommen. Ich glaube, das war ein guter Deal. CAROLINE: '''Verzeihung, bitte hinten anstellen, nicht drängeln. '''FRAU: Bitte. Mir ist schlecht. CAROLINE: '''Nein, nicht drängeln, nicht quengeln, so werden wir zu Engeln. '''MAX: Ist das wieder berühmte irische Poesie? FRAU: Verstehe ich voll, alles klar. MAX: Jetzt lass sie doch vor, es ist St. Patricks Day. Sie amüsiert sich. CAROLINE: '''Ich will nicht wieder von meiner St. Patricks Tradition im Plaza reden... '''MAX: Oh, gut. CAROLINE: '''Aber da ist es so viel besser als hier gewesen. Wir mussten nicht anstehen, wir saßen nur da, kriegten unsere Leibgerichte und schlürften Bellinis. '''MAX: Ich zerr' dich gleich vor das Leibgericht, wenn du weiter redest. FRAU: Leute, ich habe mich gerade übergeben. CAROLINE: '''Und du trägst es durch die Gegend wie ein Babyküken? '''FRAU: Ich glaube, ich trinke jetzt Wasser. In 4 Stunden muss ich einen Schulbus fahren. MAX: Du bist eine gute Amerikanerin. FRAU: Ich weiß was ich bin. BLARNEY: Wo ist mein Kuss? CAROLINE: '''Sie hat ihn! Knapper geht es nicht. '''MAX: Ging wohl doch noch knapper. VOR BLARNEY'S – MANHATTAN; ABEND Caroline und Max stürmen aus der Bar. CAROLINE: '''Komm mit. Ich muss eine andere Toilette finden, ich pinkele nicht in der Nähe von Blarney Bill. Ich will nicht, dass er von mir ein Kuss will, wenn meine Hose unten ist. '''MAX: Ich habe ihm deine Nummer gegeben. CAROLINE: '''Oh nein, ich glaube ich schaffe es nicht. '''MAX: Du meinst im Leben? Geht mir genauso. CAROLINE: '''Nein, es ist das ganze grüne Bier! Und wenn ich mich hier auf der 53. anpinkele, muss ich dich verlassen, in den mittleren Westen ziehen und ein neues Leben anfangen. '''MAX: Ich habe hier eine Toilette für dich. Entschuldige, da ist noch Hähnchen drin. CAROLINE: '''Also ich bin heute schon ziemlich tief gesunken, aber ich pinkele nicht in der Öffentlichkeit durch einen Papierpenis. '''MAX: Hier, schnell du musst dich nur hinter dem Wagen verstecken. Ich stelle mich davor, dass es keiner sieht. Und die 15 Highschool Bands werden das Seufzen deiner tiefsten Erniedrigung übertönen. CAROLINE: '''Gib mir das Ding! Verdammt, Max! Verdammt! Wie funktioniert das? '''MAX: Ich habe den Studiengang öffentliches Urinieren mit Diplom abgeschlossen. Hose aufmachen, rein mit dem Ding und lass das Bächlein fließen. CAROLINE: '''Es kommt doch niemand oder? '''MAX: Nein. SOPHIE: Hi, Caroline. MAX: Sophie! Du warst in der Parade? SOPHIE: Klar war ich dabei. Du kannst nicht bei der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr sein und nicht in der Parade mitfahren. CAROLINE: '''Du bist bei der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr? '''SOPHIE: Nu ja, ich gehe freiwillig zur Feuerwache runter. Abgesehen davon, muss da jemand die Schläuche putzen und das mache ich, Baby. Jedenfalls gehen wir alle zu Blarney's. Geht alles auf mich! Und ich meine damit alles geht auf mich. MAX: Komm mit, wenn die Schlauchputzerin dir Drinks anbietet, sagst du ja. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich werde da nicht wieder reingehen. Weißt du was, ich spendiere dir einen Drink im Plaza. Das Geld, das wir für die Beerdigung sparen wollten, das hat sich erledigt, denn ich bin gerade eben schon gestorben. '''MAX: Ja, pinkele in Frieden, Caroline. IM PLAZA – MANHATTAN; ABEND Caroline und Max sitzen in der Lounge. CAROLINE: '''Sieh nur Max, unsere Bellinis. Danke, Claude. Er ist im Plaza eine Institution. Und gerade ist mir eingefallen, dass er Rolf heißt. '''MAX: Solange du nicht vergisst, dass eine Frau vorhin in ihre Hände gekotzt hat. CAROLINE: '''Ist es nicht hübsch ihr? Weniger Blarney's mehr Paradies. Und glaub mir, diese Bellinis sind berühmt. '''MAX: Wieso? Gibt es von denen ein Sextape? Schmeckt wie wenn man einen Dosenpfirsich in einen Weinkarton reinschüttet. CAROLINE: '''Max, ein Plaza Bellini ist weitaus edler als ein Weinkarton. '''MAX: Tja, meine Regel ist, wenn es in den Kühlschrank muss ist es wertvoll. Ich meine euch Batterien. CAROLINE: '''Weißt du, heute spüre ich deutlich, wie sehr ich mein altes ich vermisse. '''MAX: Ja und ich spüre heute wie sehr mir mein Freund Archie fehlt. CAROLINE: '''Wer? '''MAX: Den du mit dem Schampusballon erwischt hast. Verkauft Sitzbezüge in Rhode Island? Ich habe doch gesagt, der hat es wirklich geschafft. Ich habe seit einem Jahr nicht mit ihm geredet. Wäre eine gute Partie gewesen. CAROLINE: '''Weißt du was das Aufregendste an dem Hotel ist? Wenn sich diese Aufzugtüren öffnen, weiß man nie wer da alles rauskommen kann. Max, das ist schön. Max das ist langweilig! Was ist passiert? '''MAX: Gar nichts, absolut gar nichts. CAROLINE: '''Ich denke mir auf einmal, vielleicht war das hier gar nicht so witzig wie ich dachte. '''MAX: Ich denke mir, Archie ist tot. Ich glaube ich habe da so eine SMS bekommen und sie ignoriert. CAROLINE: '''Selbst dieser Bellini ist nicht so lecker. Ich wusste es, meine Geschmacksnerven haben nach meinem ersten Supermarktsushi Selbstmord begangen. Ich meine nichts ist so wie früher. So hatte ich so ein Spaß hier? '''MAX: Weil du bevor du mich getroffen hast nicht wusstest was Spaß ist. CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß was du meinst aber ich hatte eine Karibikinsel mit sechs Jetskis. '''MAX: Ach komm schon, hak's ab. Ex und Hopp. Alles nicht so übel. CAROLINE: '''Darf ich einfach traurig sein? '''MAX: Nein! nicht am St. Patricks Day! Da sollst du Spaß haben und nicht über deine Probleme sprechen. Die Frau mit der Kotze in der Hand saß auch nicht in der Ecke und sagte „oh nein mein Leben ist kacke“. Nein, sie hat die Hände hochgeworfen, alle mit der Kotze vollgespritzt und die Party weiter durchgezogen. CAROLINE: '''Ja, die Party hatte dann jeder auf seinen Schuhen. '''MAX: Hörzu, es ist vollkommen egal, dass das hier eindeutig der dämliche Ort ist, an dem ich jemals in meinem Leben war. Trinken wir noch einen 40 $ Roberto Benigni und ziehen die Party durch! CAROLINE: '''Komm schon, gehen wir. Das ist keine Party hier. Oben gibt es vielleicht eine 3 Millionen Dollar Bar Mizwa, doch eine Party ist das nicht. Aber ich weiß wo eine ist. Wir hätten gerne die Rechnung, Rolf. Und gerade fällt mir ein, sein Name ist Dennis. '''BLARNEY'S – MANHATTAN; ABEND Caroline und Max betreten die überfüllte Bar. CAROLINE: '''Max, tut mir leid, wenn ich dir die Parade heute versaut habe. Naja, verpinkelt. '''MAX: Ist kein Problem. Auf alles, dass mir was bedeutet, wird gepinkelt. EARL: Hey ihr zwei. Ich habe gehört ihr weit weg. Ihr habt verpasst, wie ich den Hula-Hoop-Wettbewerb gewonnen habe. CAROLINE: '''Woher kannst du denn Hula.Hoop? '''EARL: Und schon wieder habe ich keine Ahnung. MAX: Du trägst immer noch das scharfe Dudelsackoutfit. Ich dachte du wolltest die Nummer mit dem Rock geheim halten? EARL: Das war, bevor ich eine schätzen lernte. Eine kühle Brise rund um meinen Sack und meine Pfeife. SOPHIE: Hey, Max, Caroline! Entschuldigung! Weg da! Weg da! Weg da! Hey wollt ihr meinen fetten Arschklee kaputtmachen? Los, weg da! Hey ihr zwei. Wo seid ihr gewesen? CAROLINE: '''Wir waren im Plaza. Und da habe ich gemerkt, dass mein Leben jetzt vielleicht reicher ist als damals, als ich reich war. '''SOPHIE: Oh nein. Ist es zu spät woanders hinzugehen? HAN: Könnt ihr mir etwas Geld leihen? Ich habe wen kennengelernt und brauche ein Busticket zurück von der Wohnung ihrer Schwester in Jersey. Sie sagte, wir müssen leise sein, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. CAROLINE: '''Klar, gerne Han. Was brauchen Sie? 20? Ach was soll's, hier sind 50. Wir können immer was verdienen. Oder auch nicht. '''MAX: Sieh an, du wirfst mit dem Geld um dich. Es gibt also doch noch Hoffnung. HAN: Janina, wir können los! Ich sagte es euch doch! 100 %. MAX: Also neben wem würdest du weniger gern aufwachen? SOPHIE: Hi Max, Caroline, kommt doch her! Ich habe noch zwei Plätze für euch! Und ein paar Feuerwehrmänner. CAROLINE: '''Wo sollen wir uns hinsetzen? '''MAX: Oh, du bist so naiv. Was geht? BLARNEY: Frohen St. Paddys Day! Wo ist mein Kuss? SOPHIE: Oh, ja! Scotch und Fisch! CURRENT TOTAL: $824.00 NEW TOTAL: $1,150.00 Kategorie:Transkripte